Komentarz na blogu:Lukaszdusi/Teoria FNaF/@comment-1660749-20150717161222
Więc tak... Jeśli chodzi o Fredbear's Family Diner to nie byłbym pewien dwóch rzeczy: * Czy na pewno właściciel zabił? Samo to, że ktoś zginął i ktoś nie upilnował dziecka jest raczej wystarczające, żeby domagać się zamknięcia pizzerii, niepotrzebny był tu szantaż ani nic xD Poza tym, właściciel domu strachu raczej nie nazywał się Freddy Fazbear, co najwyżej Fredbear albo Fred, co nowy właściciel zmienił na Freddy'ego ;) * No ja ogólnie uważam, że było dwóch morderców, więc to byłby Różowy, nie Purpurowy :P O FFP#1: * Nie podoba mi się to tłumaczenie ze sprężynowymi animatronikami xD ** Po pierwsze - mówiono o incydencie i o tym, że istnieją dwa sprężynowe animatroniki ._. Nie jest to konkretnie wytłumaczone ale jestem prawie pewien, że istniały ŁĄCZNIE 2 a nie po 2 na lokacje, jeden to springtrap, a drugi znajduje się w siostrzanej lokacji, gdzie miał miejsce incydent. ** Czemu to miałyby być dzieci? xD Serio, kto by pozwolił wejść dzieciom do sprzętu, o którym mówi Phone Guy, że jest niebezpieczny? ** Nie uważam, żeby to były Shadowy, ale dlaczego to wytłumaczę w nast. lokacji ;) * Tłumaczenie z Go! Go! Go! jest dziwne i ogólnie połączyłeś 2 incydenty w jeden. Zaciąganie dzieci na zaplecze to inny incydent niż Go! Go! Go!. W tym pierwszym pracownik zaciąga piątkę ŻYWYCH dzieci do Safe Roomu, a w tym drugim zabija je w Pirate Cove. To drugie łączę z "Out or order", więc a) nie zabrał ich nigdzie, b) zamordował przy użyciu broni, nie trucizny. Chodzi o to, że pizzeria doszła do wniosku, że zabił je Foxy, dlatego zamknęli go i mieli z tego powodu sporo problemów. W tym pierwszym, dzieci zostały zaciągnięte najpewniej do Safe Roomu - tam zginęły i zostały włożone do kostiumów, coby za szybko nie odnaleziono ciał. Tego incydentu dokonał już Purpurowy, drugi morderca, jako że w minigrach FNaF3 wiedział o Safe Roomie. * Animatroniki plują krwią tutaj, a nie we FNaF2. To nie jest nic nadprzyrodzonego, po prostu są w ich środku TRUPY >.< O FFP#2: * Myk z SAVE THEM jest tutaj dosyć dziwny. Phone Guy drugiej nocy we FNaF2 mówi, że animatrony były przebudowywane i że śmierdziały. NIE MA OPCJI, żeby ciała siedziały tam cały ten czas. Zostały one wyciągnięte wcześniej. ** Z tego tytułu, cały SAVE THEM ma inny motyw. Piątka trupów to następne ofiary Purpurowego. I tutaj mamy wyjaśnienie Shadowów. Według tego co powiedziałem, mamy już 16 ofiar. I tak samo w grze pojawia się 16 animatroników... No w większości animatroników. Mamy 10 postaci z Custom Night, Marionetkę, a także piątkę easter eggowych postaci, Endoszkielet, Balloon Girl, S. Freddy, S. Bonnie i Paper Plate Boy. Każdego z nich nawiedza jedna ofiara SAVE THEM. Pasuje idealnie, 16 postaci na 16 ofiar. ** W SAVE THEM jest morderca. Świadczy o tym tytuł minigry: "SAVE THEM. You can't" Ktoś tu z kogoś szydzi i o ile Marionetka nie zabija dzieci, robi to Purpurowy. * Marionetka nie ma powodu, by wsadzać ciała do animatroników, robi to tylko z duszami ._. * Jak zwolnienie kogoś ma doprowadzić do tego, że ten nikomu nic nie powie? xD Poza tym ktoś taki jak Phone Guy - jest z pizzerią od dawna, wie o zabójstwach i tak samo jak ci, którzy te ciała znaleźli w pierwszej lokacji, tak samo on wiedział o wszystkim :P * Nie uważam, żeby Jeremy był tutaj uznany za winnego czegokolwiek. Racja, zginęła piątka dzieci, ale co dziwne pizzeria funkcjonowała dalej, jakby nic się nie stało ._. Było śledztwo, więc racja - wiedziano o tym. Ale wątpię, żeby uznano Jeremy'ego za winnego, w tym że zostaje zaatakowany nie ma podstaw do zamknięcia go, animatroniki mają bazę danych w głowie a nie tworzą własną (teoretycznie, bo praktycznie są tam ofiary które wszystko widzą :P). To nie jest tak, że zapisano twarz Purpurowego w systemie czy coś i wnioski robotów przekładają się na uznanie o winie. :P O FFP#3: * Tutaj mamy śmiechową sytuację, bo całe to wyjaśnienie idzie w błoto, z powodu minigier. Dlaczego? ** W minigrach widzimy starą, opuszczoną lokację. Jest zniszczona, kible są zabite deskami a wejście do Safe Roomu otwarte. Nikt tam nie pracuje, to nie jest zdatne do działania miejsce. Ale jednak, animatroniki stojące na scenie wyglądają dobrze, nie są zniszczone ani nic. ** Po drugie - Purpurowy ginie w Safe Roomie, jednak ktoś zamurował to przejście po jego śmierci, Phone Dude we FNaF3 musiał się przez nie przebijać. Wniosek? Oba argumenty świadczą, że minigry wydarzyły się przed otwarciem pizzerii. Gdyby działy się po, animatroniki nie byłyby nowe, byłyby zniszczone, brudne etc etc, a poza tym nikt nie zamurowałby Safe Roomu. Tak więc morderca zginął przed FNaF1 * Teraz mamy myk, że skoro morderca nie żyje, ofiary mają załatwioną sprawę. Nie powinny więc atakować stróża nocnego. Dlatego jednak to dzieje się we FNaF1? Bo to koszmar! ** Po śmierci Purpurowego w Springtrapie, śni mu się koszmar. Ten koszmar to FNaF1. Purpurowy to Mike Schmidt. Ten sam zabił dzieci w SAVE THEM i był pierwszym stróżem w tamtej lokacji, jednak najprawdopodobniej w jakiś sposób oszukał pizzerię, że to nie on zabił piątkę dzieci (zauważ, że każde dziecko leży poza wzrokiem kamer, mógł zabijać je, udając jednocześnie zaskoczenie że zobaczył trupa) a następne "przerażony" przenosi się na dzienną zmianę, o czym mówi nam Phone Guy :P. ** FNaF1 w porównaniu do FNaF2 obfituje w halucynacje, a twarze animatroników trzęsą się. We FNaF2 są tylko easter eggowe animatroniki, za to halucynacje we FNaF3 są wyjaśnione wentylacją. We FNaF1 to po prostu koszmar, sen i przypomnienie o zbrodniach dokonanych w pizzerii. * Lokacja z FNaF1 najpewniej nigdy nie została otwarta, pewnie z powodu zniszczonych animatroników :P Gdy firma zobaczyła otwarty Safe Room szybko zamknęła go pamiętając o poprzednim incydencie, coby po prostu nikt nie odnalazł tego pokoju, ale jednak potem zrezygnowali - nie mieli pieniędzy na ponowną odbudowę animatroników i pozostawili lokację samą sobie. To tyle z moich argumentów i wniosków na temat twojej teorii ;)